A Hot Shower Is All You Need
by McBrideReedusLover
Summary: Sometimes, a hot shower is all you need. Short one-shot. Caryl. Steamy smut. Yes. M for obvious reasons.


**A Hot Shower Is All You Need**

_**A/N: Guys. Guys. GUYS. I'm writing smut again. Being honest here... The idea for this one-shot came from a conversation about Melissa McBride's boobs... Uhm... Yeah this became awkward. Don't hate my lesbian-ness for her. Lol. You can thank my online sistah for this idea. Now, I hope you guys enjoy this short one-shot of pure smut. :)  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Daryl watched the walkers roam around outside the fence of the prison. It was just an ordinary day. The walkers weren't a threat at the moment, which was a good thing. He slung his crossbow over his shoulder. His watch would be over soon. He turned his head as he heard footsteps coming from the stairs in the tower. Rick appeared behind him, gun in hand.

"I'll take over now. You go inside and relax for a bit." Rick nodded to him. Daryl returned the gesture, and headed down the stairs, out of the tower. He passed by a few people from Woodbury, but didn't pay much attention to them. He entered the cell block, and started heading over to his cell. Since the people from Woodbury joined, he had to take a cell. He chose the one next to Carol. Maybe he would poke his head into her cell. He stopped infront of the doorway and peered inside. She was no where to be found. He shrugged and took a few steps to his cell. He saw a neat pile of folded clothes on his bed. Carol. He grabbed a new shirt and a pair of jeans. He needed a shower, so he figured he'd bring a change of clothes too. The ones he had on were getting pretty dirty anyway. He kept his crossbow just in case, and walked out of the cell block to the showers.

Daryl quietly stepped into the room, and scanned the area. He saw no one around. He didn't really like to shower when there were other people around. He dropped the new clothes onto the little bench. There were a few towels piled on a chair in the corner of the room. He grabbed one and walked back to the bench. He took another look around the room before setting his crossbow against the wall. He pulled off his shirt, and threw it on the ground. Not like it mattered, it was dirty anyway. He kicked off his shoes before unzipping his jeans.

He grabbed the towel and walked towards the shower. He left his dirty clothes on the floor by the bench, not like anyone would be coming in here. It was getting pretty late afterall.

Daryl grabbed the shower cutain and pulled it back. He froze, and she screamed. His mouth dropped, and the towel he had held fell to the floor. Carol was standing there, clothes now littering the shower stall. They had dropped from her hands when he opened the curtain. He didn't know she was in there. And now, he was standing there, completely naked, staring at her. She was trying desperately to cover herself up, but her efforts were worthless. He tried not to, but he couldn't stop his eyes from wandering over her naked body. Everything about her was perfect.

His eyes returned to her face, which was flushed pure red. Her eyes were full of panic. His heart was racing. He was finding it harder and harder to control himself. Never in his life, had he been so turned on by a woman. He never cared about that stuff before her. He knew deep down he had feelings for her, but he wasn't ever going to make the first move. Tonight, however, all that was about to change.

Daryl couldn't stop what he did next. He moved forward, and crashed his lips to hers. He closed the curtain behind them, and turned on the water. He immediately felt the hot water on his back. The sound of the shower would drown them out, so no one would know what was taking place in the last stall.

He pressed her up against the cold wall, causing her to gasp. He seized that moment to slip his tongue into her mouth. Her hands slowly moved up his back until they eventually found his hair. Her nails gently scraped against his scalp. He moaned as their tongues slowly danced together.

The air around them was hot and humid. And the temperature was only rising as he moved his lips to her neck. She let out a quiet moan. It only fueled his lust. Her skin was hot, and tasted salty from her sweat. It had him wanting more. The more he touched her, the more he kissed her, the more turned on he got.

The feeling of her breasts pressed against him had him going crazy. He moved his hand to cup one of them, and her grip on him immediately tightened. He traced small circles with his thumb, and she moaned louder. He wanted to have her screaming out in pure pleasure.

Her next move surprised him. She slowly moved her hand lower and lower. Her fingers curled around his length, and he buried his face into her neck as she slowly started to stroke him. He groaned against her skin as her hand moved quicker. His body ached for her now.

Without warning, he grabbed her arm and pinned it against the wall. He thrust into her, and pressed his body against hers. She cried out in both surprise and pleasure.

"I fuckin' need you right now woman." He growled into her ear.

"Then take me, Daryl Dixon." She whispered.

Daryl did just that. He moved slowly, taking in the feel of her. Her breathing increased the more he moved. Her moans grew louder with each movement.

He couldn't help but groan as he went further in. Carol leaned her head back in pleasure. He took the opportunity to nip at her neck. His gesture caused her hips to buck against him. He groaned again.

She lifted her head up and pressed her lips to his ear. "Harder..." She whispered. He obeyed her quiet demand. It made her moan loudly. Her body was beginning to shake as she clutched his back.

He pressed into her deeper, and she cried out again. Her body was shaking more with every move. They were both very close.

"Oh god..." She cried against his skin. Just a little more...

Daryl gripped the side of the wall as he made one final thrust. His goal was reached as Carol screamed in pure pleasure. He pressed his whole body against her, and buried his face in her neck. Both of them were panting loudly.

Reluctantly, he stepped away from her and turned off the steaming water. No one would know what went down in the last shower stall that night. Only they would know.

Carol wrapped the towel around her body. Daryl already missed the sight. He wrapped the towel around his lower half. He couldn't help but smirk at her. She returned his smirk with a mishevious grin.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her. She kissed him passionately. She tugged at his lower lip before pulling away. "We should do this again sometime..." Her eyes were full of lust. "Like say, tomorrow night?"

Daryl grinned. "I'm lookin' forward to it."

Sometimes, a hot shower is all you need.

_**A/N: I got so distracted. Melissa tweeted me and I died for a while. And other tumblr/twitter/skype stuff made me spazz so. Yeah! Hope you enjoyed the short smut. :) R&R lovelies.  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


End file.
